Mayu
Mayu is a kind young girl who is homeless when she first appears, but who soon finds a home at the Kaede House. Biography Background Mayu was sexually abused by her new stepfather starting shortly after her mother remarried. She told her mother about the abuse, only to hear her mother express bitter jealousy of the "attention" Mayu was receiving. Realizing she meant nothing to her mother, Mayu ran away that very night, only to find homelessness almost as great a problem, and was forced to survive on bread crumbs. Lonely and depressed, she found a puppy and called him Wanta, even giving him food at her own expense, and stayed in a wood-pile shelter on the beach in Kamakura. Save Bando One rainy night, Mayu awoke to the sound of gunshots and screams on the beach. When she arrived at the source of the noises, she found a wounded soldier with his eyes bleeding and his arm cut off, in shock and agony. Calming him down, Mayu tied off his severed arm and called for an ambulance to come and get him. She also finds an umbrella lost by Yuka, bearing the address of Maple House. When she returned to the beach after making the call, she found the man, named Bando, had vanished. Meet Maple House residentes In the next day, she goes to Maple house to give back the lost umbrella. Kouta suprised, that she witness what happened in the beach, asks her to come in, because he wants to ask her some questions. But she doesn't known pretty much, yet Kouta aks for her adress or phone number, in case she remembers something else, but Mayu ashamed for being a homeless, she runs away saying she doesn't have a place to live. Through she said the truth, this was interpreted by Kouta and Yuka as a rejection for Kouta. As she is returning to the beach, she witnessed Nana's dismembering by Lucy, taking then a push from Lucy´s vectors, what knock out her unconsious. She would later think that as a dream, and repress the memory of that. Because of the blow, she was taken to the hospital, but having no means to pay off she called the only persons she knew - Kouta and Yuka. When Kouta arrived he asked her why she didn't call her parents, instead, but she only said she would paid him. After Kouta pay out the bill, he took Mayu to Maple House, in order to confirm his suspicions. There Mayu saw Nyu and remembered what happened, but she opt to believe it was a dream. When they asked if she had ran away from her house, Mayu left away, apoligizing. Back on the beach, another unfortunate happened to her, the real owner of Wanta appeared and took Wanta away, telling to Mayu to not get near "her" dog again. Completly desvastated, Mayu made a effort to not cry because for Wanta. She suddely remembered it was the last day the Bread Merchant would be there, she decided to go thank her for everything she did, the woman said that she didn't do much for her, and then told that yesterday the Maple's residents came there, looking for her. She returned to her shelter, but soon a man with a flash light said to her get out of there, she then ran away. Having lost her food suply, her only friend and her place to sleep, Mayu reluctantly decided to go to Maple House, thinking nobody was there, she was suprised by the birthday party, that Kouta, Nyu and Yuka made to her. She decided to stay there. 'Life in Maple House' Despite reluctance on Mayu's part, Kouta and Yuka eventually contact Mayu's mother and are given effective custody of her, a fact the young couple finds suspicious but do not pursue with Mayu. Mayu is enrolled in a local school. She appears content and happy when ever she is in her school uniform and about to go to school, though she continues to worry about things. She also ends up thinking all the adults in the house are perverted through misunderstandings about Nyu's over-enthusiatic antics. One particular day, she is walking on the beach, before going to school, and she meets up with the wouded soldier she had once saved. Glad that he is okay, she says to him her happiness for his good health. Bandou, the name of the men, suprised that he was saved by such a little girl, gives his phone number to Mayu, in case some day she gets into trouble, she calls him and he kills "all of her enemies". Then he also tells her to call him, in case she sees a horned woman. Mayu then says if he is refering to Nyu, and Bandou immediatly grabs her violently and asks if she knowns her, and Mayu says no. Bandou, thinking she is lying, he persist. And in that moment Mayu shows to him his phone number, and says she's in trouble. Bandou then, release her and say to not see her here again. Mayu, once more taking a walk with Wanta, finds Nana, who fought with Nyu in her "dream". Relieved, when she saw her in one piece, Mayu concluded that was a dream. In the same moment Nana drops her prosthetic leg off and Mayu terrified falls unconsious on the floor. Nana takes the unconsious Mayu to her shelter. When Mayu wakes up, its already night. Nana introduces herself and Mayu too. Mayu asked what happened to her leg, but before her question was answered, she noticed Nana's horns, the sames as Nyu. Nana thinks they were bother Mayu, but Mayu says she thinks they're cute, what leaves Nana happy, and with gutes of befriend her. Mayu understand she is a homeless like she was, and acepts her friendship. Nana when she is found setting money on fire, not understanding what it is. Mayu takes Nana with her to Kaede House and she begins to settle in, cooking and cleaning and eventually training Nana to help with other household chores. She manages to survive the attack of the vicious Unknown Man by calling on Bando, who also saves her from Lucy's wrath. The End Mayu says in the last few episodes of the anime that Kouta is like the father and Yuka is like the mother to her. In the manga, while clearly respecting and caring for Kouta and Yuka, she never calls them by parental titles, possibly due to her poor relationship with her mother and stepfather She is also among those assaulted when forces loyal to chief Kakuzawa invade and assault Kaede House. She and Nana become sisters, each helping the other when they wish to run away at various points. Nana observes later on in the manga that Mayu is still nervous around guys, even Kouta, though her feelings for him seem entirely positive. No one in either in the anime or the manga ever directly learns of the abuse Mayu has suffered in her original home. In the manga finale, Mayu is cleaning the beach once used by Bando, who, despite having been split in two by Lucy, shows up alive and each are happy to see the other. It is possible that Mayu maintains romantic feelings for Bando, who does apparently care for her. Whether these feelings were ever acted on is not revealed, but the two have a happy ending of sorts, with Mayu going from people who were not what they seemed (her parents) to people who were exactly what they seemed (Kouta and Yuka) and finally taking the risk to befriend Bando, who ends up being more than what he seemed. Presumably, Mayu acted as Onee-Chan (older sister) to any children Kouta and Yuka had later on, and likely remained close to Nana. Gallery DSC01185.JPG|Mayu in the manga DSC01216.JPG|Better days await her DSC01194.JPG|Her new life DSC01272.JPG|Color manga picture Mayu-Lucky Strike.JPG|Mayu and Wanta from a Japanese advert for Lucky Strike cigarettes Category:Human Category:Main characters